Last week, Gabriela and Christopher decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Stephanie to time them with a stopwatch. After 8.47 minutes, Stephanie agreed to time the runners. Gabriela sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 30.77 seconds. When it was Christopher's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 27.49 seconds. How much faster was Christopher than Gabriela in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Christopher was than Gabriela, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Gabriela's time - Christopher's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ Christopher was 3.28 seconds faster than Gabriela.